


Dedication

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's pregnant! Itachi has to deal with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 833
> 
> Setting: Modern AU

_First Month_

"President of Uchiha Industries, Itachi Uchiha speaking."

"Tachi!" the voice half sobbed like a child from the other line.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked. "I'm at work."

"I don't think I'm ready for this. I was talking to Tsunade-baachan and she was telling me how much of a handful I was to raise," he cried. "What if the baby turns out like me?" A sharp intake of breath. "Or worse? What if he or she turns out like you?" Itachi would ignore that comment for now. "The world isn't ready for another heartless bastard."

"Naruto," the business man tried to interject.

"And the what if he becomes a little devil who hates his parents for not paying enough attention to him."

"Naruto-"

"And then there's the teenage rebellion. I was the worst teenager ever! What if he gets a tattoo? What if he runs away from home? What if he becomes a super hero and in order to preserve his secret identity he tells us he's going to spend the night at a friends house, but really he's going out to fight dangerous space monsters and evil madmen with no lives. What if he really does want to tell us about his secret identity, but he can't because the evil madman from space will eat our souls if he does?"

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to be a long nine months.'

_Third Month_

"So I was thinking yellow and browns for the nursery, but then Kisame said a fish theme would be cute and I saw this really nice shade of blue at the paint store, but then I thought that might be to boyish since we want the baby's gender to be a surprise and all. Then Sakura suggested green as in like cartoon forest, but I read somewhere that babies eyes are sensitive to bright colors. Do you know if that's true? 'Cause I really like the forest idea. You're right! Baa-Chan would know more about that kind of stuff. I'll call her. Love you, bye!"

Itachi groaned. His work was piling up.

_Sixth Month_

"And don't forget to pick up my snacks from the store on your way home. I would do it myself, but Baa-Chan says I have to stay in bed to conserve energy for the twins. Speaking of which, we haven't thought of names yet. I have no clue what to name them since we don't know their gender's yet. I was thinking Kairi and Kaoru for a girls name. Kairi and Kaoru Uchiha. It has such a nice ring to it don't you think? I haven't really thought of boys names though. I can't seem to think of anything no matter how much I think about it."

Itachi loved his husband, he really did, but these conversations were cutting into his work though it was oddly refreshing listening to the blond's random rants. He was just lucky no one was in his office. Surely, his soft smile would scare any of his employees.

_Ninth Month_

"...and Sasuke called me a bloated whale! A bloated whale! I know I've gained a lot of weight during this pregnancy, but that was really mean of him, rubbing it in my face and all. It's not like there's anything I can do about it at the moment. And I can't get comfortable anymore. The twins keep shifting inside and when they do I feel it and then whatever position I was in before no longer is good enough. Our bed is seriously like made of clouds or something. How can it not be comfortable? I know their due date is just around the corner, but seriously! They need to hurry up and come out so I can actually fall asleep with out it feeling like my insides are rebelling."

He had long ago given up trying to stop these one-sided conversations. He'd come to the realization that he needed them as much as Naruto did, especially now that the twins were due in a few days.

They had decided that a natural birth at home would be best since the blond hated hospitals. Tsunade, their chosen doctor, would be living in with them starting tomorrow that way she'd be there to help her godson as soon as he started going into labor.

Itachi gave a short nod to his secretary as she handed him a sticky note with contact information on it. Another client had called during the middle of his daily phone call with Naruto.

He let out a sigh as his door shut behind her. Naruto was going on about how many pickles he'd eaten so far today.

He, too, wished for the twins to hurry up and be born. He hadn't been able to participate in his favorite stress relieving activity in a little over four months. He was reaching his limit.


End file.
